Demons that live among us
by Kameo.1314
Summary: Alicia is just another ignorant human girl that unfortunately happens to be the mate of Caius Volturi... summary sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys hope you enjoy reading yet another one of my stories, hopefully... ;)**

The group of tourists were lead through an archway. The floor was made of rough pebbled stones and it was cold to the touch. The corridor almost echoed our footsteps and the tour guide's beautiful voice seemed to float and reverberate around us as she pointed out certain historic artefacts and architecture.

"Alicia? Look at that." Elspeth giggled pointing at an ugly gargoyle that sat on a stone beam near the ceiling. I rolled my eyes at her antics. A smile crept on my face at the memory as she almost begged me to go with her go on this tour. I didn't really want to but it made her happy. She continued to point out the strangest details.

…

After a while we passed another woman who looked to be a secretary. She was visibly different to the guide woman. Though she was still very beautiful. I politely waved at the secretary as she greeted us in another language and continued on with the tour. At the end of the corridor was a pair of thick set of wooden doors, as the group of people approached. The doors opened almost silently except for the soft swish of wind. I noticed that the talking of others had ceased. They all looked nervous for some odd reason as we stood in what looked like an old but beautifully furnished throne room.

"What's wrong?" I asked Elspeth as quietly as I could. But her attention seemed to be glued on a man who had stood from one of the thrones. There were three but I didn't really look at them except the one who had stood. He had raven-black hair and red eyes I realised in horror.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" his voice was very soft that I almost couldn't catch what he was saying. As if it were some sort of signal all the beautiful people leapt on the nearest tourist. It all became a chaos of screams. I backed away with Elspeth towards the door until a young looking boy sprang on Elspeth, who gave a blood curdling screamed, she started to gurgle.

"EL!? ELSPETH?!" I screamed. My best friend was dead. I looked up from her pale and lifeless body. To a figure that was quickly approaching me. I recognised him he was sitting on the right of the raven-haired man, but this man-thing had dark brown hair and red eyes. I could see my frightened emerald green eyes reflected in my would be killer's eyes. Before I could comprehend he had picked me up and we were no longer in the same room. That much I could tell as all my surroundings were just one big blur. Moments later the blurriness stopped. I looked around to find myself in what looked like a huge bed-room suite. I looked up at the person, I wasn't sure if I could call them that but anyhow. He looked sad. As if he had lost something or someone dear to him. I backed away from him but with every step I took he seemed to get closer. I couldn't even see him move. I felt my back touch the opposite wall. I closed my eyes and cringed. My palms flat against the wall, with my head bowed.

"Please, do not be frightened. What is your name?" He said his voice quiet but hoarse. He touched me on the shoulder gently. I opened my eyes and observed him. He was so pale and his skin looked papery, transparent almost.

"A-Alicia. W- We're did you take me?" I hated that my voice broke. I looked past his head so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"My chambers, but you must stay here until I return. I should not be too long." He said and disappeared. I heard the door close and the click of the lock on the door. I slid down the wall for support. I tried not to cry but couldn't help it. Elspeth, she was dead. I'm officially, completely and utterly alone in the world. I let a sob that longed to be free break through my lips.

**Third person's view**

The Volturi leaders and the rest of the Volturi waited for Heidi, the fisherman to return with a batch of human tourists. All of them unaware of the events that will eventually unfold.

Some of the guards with less control of their thirst became impatient at how slow the humans walked, as they could hear their heartbeat pumping the blood through their delicate bodies. Through all the excitement of watching the humans enter the room; nobody noticed Marcus' head snap up in anticipation but not from the thought of feeding. He felt a new bond form, but what made him feel such life was that it was between Caius and one of the humans that had walked through the doors. He looked at Caius. Who seemed to be looking straight at a human girl, who couldn't have been older than 16. She had fair hair a whitish gold colour, emerald green eyes; she had a fairly pale complexion and was quite slim for her age. It wasn't hard to discern which human it was as she was very beautiful and Caius was looking straight at her. Obviously not realising that this was her mate. He heard Aro give his usual speech. The guards went and selected their victim. But Marcus couldn't afford to get distracted. She began to start screaming someone's name. But he didn't wait for an explanation; he picked Caius's future mate up and took her to the safety of his chambers. He knew very well Caius would object only if it were that she was a human and nothing else. He gently placed the girl down so she could stand, she had started stepping backwards. It had been so long since he had actually interacted with anybody, that all he could do was take a step forward as she took a step backwards. Her back eventually hit the wall behind her. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. He could see that she was scared so he touched her on the shoulder in the hopes of comforting her.

"Please, do not be frightened. What is your name?" he asked, as it was confidential information to know her name.

"A-Alicia W- We're did you take me?" her voice broke as she answered him. Alicia was a lovely name he thought to himself.

"Well, I am Marcus and you are in my chambers, but you must stay here until I return. I should not be too long." He said waiting long enough for any objections but he received none. So he left the room and locked the door behind him. He had to tell Aro and Caius of these recent developments.

**Review! Review! I'd love to know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing/favourite/follow. Hope you enjoy another chapter don't forget to review with your feedback ;)**

**Third person's view**

Marcus left to join his brothers. They will want an explanation for his earlier actions. He found them in the throne room. The doors automatically opening for him. He glided to his throne, best act indifferent to the whole situation. He knew for a fact that Caius won't react well to what he has to say. He sat down and not even a second later Aro was standing in front of him with his hand outstretched. Marcus put his hand in his for a minute or so before Aro let his hand drop.

"Wonderful! Absolutely marvellous!" he said happily, clasping his hands together. Caius looked at us in annoyance. Aro looked at Caius and snickered, which then ended in him silently shaking with laughter. He almost doubled over. \

"Marcus?" he turned to Marcus questioningly.

"I have found your true mate." He said quietly, waiting for Caius's outburst. But it didn't happen. He looked up from the speck of dust he was looking at to observe Caius. Except Caius wasn't looking at them.

"She is human?" he asked. Marcus only nodded.

"Then she is not fit to be my mate." He said shortly and left the room without another word.

"Hmm, hopefully he will not stay in that frame of mind..." Aro said thoughtfully, amusement colouring his tone. Marcus agreed then left, heading towards his chambers. Aro made note of that, as he rarely ever went there since Didyme's decease. It held to many fond memories.

**Alicia's POV**

Sleep pulled me into peaceful darkness. I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke, I was in a comfortable bed. I stretched and sat up. It was the same room anyway. Someone cleared their throat. I looked towards the corner to see the man that had brought me here. Marcus.

"Hello Marcus."I greeted, the silence was becoming awkward. I saw his lips twitch. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, creating a dip in the bed.

"Good evening." He replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"There are a few things you need to know about us. One, I am a vampire and two humans are not suppose to know of the existence of vampires it is one of our utmost important laws. So you will not be able to leave..." he added. I sat in shock. It made sense as unwanted memories came flooding back of bloodless bodies. My heart beat began to accelerate.

"Shh it's fine nobody will hurt you, I have given specific instructions that you are not to be harmed in anyway." He tried to comfort but my heart beat wouldn't slow. They were vampires. Elspeth was murdered by vampires.

"You killed my friend! Why would I want anything to do with you?" I yelled. I was standing now. My cheeks flushed with anger.

"There is nothing that can be done about it now..." Marcus said as if he understood my grief. I felt like screaming profanities at him. I felt like something was suffocating me from the inside. Grief, unfortunately I was all too familiar with this emotion that I don't even remember what it was like to feel happy. I had lost all my family and now my best friend. I felt empty. Elspeth brought me at least a little happiness. Now I had nothing. I was crying now. I threw my hands up in exasperation. I foolishly turned my back on him and faced the wall with my hand childishly crossed against my chest. I heard him sign behind me.

"You look tired, there is a bathroom if you would like to bathe or something and there are clean clothing in the wardrobe... then perhaps go back to sleep. I will be back later." Marcus said before ghosting through the door. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down then looked around the room spotting another door. I walked over to it and opened it. As I walked in the large bathroom, which was very modern but an old style. There was another door. I opened it to reveal a walk in closet. Huh so much for a wardrobe I mentally scoffed but was grateful for a change of clothing. I pulled a draw open looking for a pair of pyjamas of the sorts. I found a dark green pair with rose coloured lining the cuffs and buttons. I went back into the bathroom and jumped in the shower and washed my hair with the toiletries provided. I quickly changed and towel dried my hair. I lay back down in bed. After a while I fell easily back to sleep, though I thought I could feel something touch my cheek softly. I didn't have time to think my of it before I fell contently into a deeper slumber.

**Third person's view**

A certain snowy hair vampire glided through the corridors towards Marcus's room. He stopped at the door and listened he could hear a heartbeat beating slowly. He quietly opened the door and slid in closing the door behind him. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on a figure in bed. Soo this must be the human, he thought. She had a pillow covering her head. He gently pulled it away and setting it carefully aside. He couldn't but help feel attracted to her, it was if she called to him. Her eyes fluttered like she was having a pleasant dream. Caius heard footsteps approach the room. He took one good look at the human before departing before anyone caught sight of him. He had felt the strangest urge to touch her. But he quickly shook the feeling off.

**Review! Review! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter and whether it's worth continuing...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:****all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing/favourite/follow clearly some of you want more. Hope you enjoy another chapter don't forget to review with your feedback ;)**

**Alicia's POV**

I opened my eyes after a while I couldn't go back to sleep not after my dreams, they were plagued with red eyed demons. It was dark in the room except for a tiny shred of light peeking through the curtains. I stretched hearing my joints click. I slid out of the bed and walked over to the curtains and pulled them slowly open. It was bright blindingly so. But it was nice. The light seeped into the room and made the atmosphere lighter. The room looked prettier. The whole wall was made of glass like one big window. I could see a little bit of Volterra. I checked the room in case I had any 'visitors', then walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I scavenged around for a while, until at long last I found a new toothbrush and tooth paste. That was right in front of me. I mentally face-palmed. Gahh it's too early. I brushed my teeth thoroughly. I love sleeping. I could sleep all day. My stomach grumbled in protest, it obviously had different thoughts. Now that I thought of it I was starving. Maybe I should have brushed my teeth _after _I had breakfast. I actually face-palmed. Probably leaving a mark.

"Why did you do that?" a voice asked from the doorway to the bedroom. I gasped loudly.

"Sorry..." the man said apologetically. Now that the shock had worn off. I realised that he was quite handsome. I could feel heat tinge my cheeks. I was in my pyjamas and probably had bed hair.

"My name's Demetri." He introduced himself.

"Alicia, nice to meet you." I nodded.

"Master has told me to bring your breakfast." Demetri said wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be out soon." He nodded and closed the bathroom door. I looked in the mirror. I looked tired... and sad. My lifeless green eyes stared back at me. A single tear rolled down my cheek onto the pearl white sink. Then more started to flow more freely. Elspeth and I should have been in Venice today. My breathing became slightly ragged and uneven. But instead she was dead and I was here. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself. I suddenly felt anger. Those things took her away from me. They weren't even meant to exist. They've taken what I hold dear to me. Even my mother. No. I thought firmly, don't go down that road. It wasn't a v-vampire that took her from you...

"Oh be quiet!" I said to myself. I took another deep breathe. I fixed my hair and washed my face. I didn't have pimples or anything. Geez I had the lucky gene. I couldn't bare to look at myself anymore and made my way out the door to the welcoming smell of food that seem to waft through the air making my stomach make a dying whale sound. Demetri stood in the room to the side with Marcus. Demetri excused himself and left leaving Marcus and myself alone. Marcus looked at me.

"Eat." He said simply gesturing towards the food. I walked over to it warily.

"What did you do to it?" I asked casually. I thought I saw him smirk. I fought to keep my composure up. I hated them. But you still can't help but think that their hot. A small voice said in the back of my mind. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"Nothing." He said sounding bored but there was amusement in his voice. I shrugged and found a chair to sit in. I place the plate in my lap and began to eat an omelette that tasted delicious. I savoured each mouthful. I was done in no time. I looked up from my plate. Damn there was another vampire in the room. this one was a female though.

"Alicia this is Heidi. She will be helping you get dressed." Marcus said not looking at me but past me.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't six I was sixteen! Marcus didn't answer in fact he had disappeared within a blink of an eye. I huffed in annoyance. Great. Heidi looked at me in amusement.

"Shall we?" she asked. I grudgingly nodded. She pulled me into the closet.

**Third person's view**

To a human Marcus, Aro and Caius would look as though they were conversing in a polite conversation, anyone who knew Caius would know that they were arguing. Marcus and Aro were unsuccessfully trying to coax Caius into meeting Alicia. Both of them aware of Caius's little excursion to see Alicia the night before. Though they said nothing about it.

"I will not! I refuse to meet _her_" Caius hissed quietly.

"Brother, this is childish. She probably needs her mate more than ever now. All of her bonds she has to people she cares about are broken, meaning their dead! And it does not help that Alec killed her friend..." Marcus tried to reason but not having the effect he wanted because of how bored his voice sounded.

"and what would happen if I were to put her out of her misery? Hmm." Caius asked condescendingly

"Enough! _You _will do no such thing" Aro said with a note of finality in his tone. We'll see about that. Caius thought which Aro didn't miss. He looked at Marcus suggestively. Marcus nodded. They grabbed one of Caius's arms each in a death grip and lifted him off his feet.

"W-What are you doing!?" he demanded as they half carried, half dragged him to Marcus's chambers. They were going to make him meet her officially he realised. He struggled. He growled and hissed at them the entire way. They arrived at the door, which moment later was opened by Heidi. Aro quickly straightened Caius's cloak up and his suit. Which he received death promising glares from.

**Alicia's POV**

Heidi was very talkative. She dressed me in a dark red dress that reminded me of roses. The ones at home in the gardens were her mother, no stop not again. She stifles a sob, disguising it as a cough. Heidi curled her hair and let it hang loose around her shoulders. She even went as far as putting a pearl necklace around her neck. She felt the small click of the clasp. Her shoes had a tiny bit of heal though not much. Just enough to define her height.

"Finished." Heidi said at last. I didn't object once. I had no idea why I was even alive. Heidi guided me into the main bedroom again and opened the door. I couldn't see who it was. I blinked and Heidi was gone and in her place was a beautiful man that was being pushed unceremoniously into the room. The door slammed shut and we both heard the lock click and the slide of the bolt. I held my breath as the stunning man looked from the door to me. This was going to be a crazy day...

**Review! Review! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys hope you're enjoying the story so far... bit disappointed with the lack of reviews criticism is highly recommended by me. Oh well enjoy the very late update which I apologise for. He he (sheepish grin)**

**Thank you xSeriouslyPadfoot for the review;)**

**Alicia's POV**

**Previously...**

**I blinked and Heidi was gone and in her place was a beautiful man that was being pushed unceremoniously into the room. The door slammed shut and we both heard the lock click and the slide of the bolt. I held my breath as the stunning man looked from the door to me. This was going to be a crazy day...**

**... **

The man muttered something under his breath, then straightened up and slowly met my curious gaze. We regarded each other for the fleetest of moments until I looked away as he made direct eye contact. I hadn't realised I was staring. I could almost feel my erratic heartbeat through my chest. It didn't help that the stranger was staring at me as if he wanted to burn holes in me. He didn't even seem to blink, not once. I swallowed the lump that began to form in my throat. The silence was quickly becoming awkward.

"Hello." I mumbled half-hoping he wouldn't hear me. He scoffed.

"Pathetic..." he said quietly, I almost flinched at the harshness in his voice. Pathetic? Pathetic! Well at least I was making an effort. I decided to try and make conversation again.

"What's your name?" I asked just as quietly. His eyes refocused on me instead of looking past me.

**Caius's POV**

I refocused on the human and mentally scoffed at her pathetic attempt at conversation. But I answered her all the same. She needed to learn her place.

"Caius. One of the leaders of the Volturi. The Volturi rule and govern the vampire race and over _you _and your inferior race of humans." I sneered. I relished in her shocked and frightened expression. Aro said I wasn't to kill her... that did not necessarily mean I couldn't hurt her.

**Alicia's POV**

I looked at him in surprise. His harsh words were as smooth as velvet and I knew instantly that I should mistrust him but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I immediately regretted that decision as he was in front of me in what didn't seem to be anytime at all. His hands were securely wrapped around my throat. His grip tightened slightly as I jumped, my brain not yet processing the movement. I tried to pry myself free with my hands as it was getting harder to breath. I could even feel how feeble my strength was compared to his.

"You are nothing. Because here you are a miserable little flame of existence and if I were to apply the tiniest more of pressure. That little flame will be extinguished, snuffed out." And as if to prove his statement he flung me by the neck carelessly into the wall behind me. The last thing I heard was a crack against the hard stone. Knocking me out instantly. I couldn't stop the wave of blackness wash over me it was like water washing over my head. Slipping me into a peaceful and ignorant bliss.

**Third person's view**

Caius looked down at the miserable heap on the floor, she was barely breathing, her heartbeat slow and irregular. Pathetic, he thought and this human was supposed to be his mate. Even the secretary could withstand more. Who was now a anxious mess. He scoffed out loud before he marched towards the door and shoved it clean off its hinges, splintering the wood. The broken bolt landing with a clang against the cold stone floor. The sound echoing off the walls. Caius was long gone when the sound finally ceased.

Caius glided through the throne room doors under his own power, seemingly somewhat smug with himself. Aro and Marcus looked up as the door shut gently.

"How was it?" Marcus asked as a tiny ray of light entered his eyes.

"Oh! It was _delightful_. If I do say so myself." He said mockingly, an evil glint in his eyes. Aro and Marcus couldn't help but be suspicious of how out of character he was. Aro dashed out of the room, but Marcus stayed.

"Why? What have you done?" Marcus questioned. Caius loved causing pain and suffering, perhaps it wasn't such a bright idea putting him in the same room as his human mate, especially when he was in denial. He was only beginning to realise his mistake, he didn't realise Caius would be so foolish. Really he was the fool. He will need to keep Caius away from her from now on, or at least until she has been turned which could be years later. When she was more mature than she was now though she didn't strike him as the silly type.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary." Caius replied a smirk snaking its way onto his lips. Marcus looked up at him in shock.

Aro came back in the room at that moment. A tantalising scent clinging to him. Alicia's scent. Marcus noted that it was unusually strong so he must have been in contact with her blood. He began to grow uneasy. Aro couldn't believe what state she was in. She was unresponsive but strangely he tried to read her thoughts but it was in vain. How strange. He instructed Heidi to care for Alicia's injuries. He would just have to read Caius's thoughts. Aro held out his hand for Caius, in which he complied. The previous scene flashed in his mind's eyes. He looked at Caius, but didn't say anything he just sat on his throne. Marcus was gone in flash. Not even the swish of his cloak made a sound anymore. He went to check on Alicia who was in need of more attention than his undeserving brother.

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know because your reviews inspire me:D... constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys hope you're enjoying the story so far... again sorry for the late update, but school has been keeping me busy.**

**Third person's view**

Alicia was strewn carefully across the bed, she was unconscious. He could smell blood faintly. He looked around the room, his eyes settling on Heidi. She sat up from the armchair quickly.

"Master." She greeted. Marcus nodded to her in acknowledgement. He glanced over Alicia quickly. Letting his Caius see her so soon was a mistake. It would take some time for her to trust Caius again and for Caius to realize his pigheadedness. Alicia was kind the opposite to Caius. I will have to help her, Marcus thought. But in time it would all be worth it.

**Alicia's POV**

The waves of darkness seem to recede slowly. I could hear talking around me but my eye lids felt heavy like there was a weight on them and no matter how much I wished to open my eyes, I couldn't. I tried to remember why my head hurt it came to me seconds later. _Caius. _That's what happened. Why did Marcus leave me alone with that monster! My head began to ache the more I thought. I finally peeled my eyes open. There were two men in the room. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. More vampires. I carefully sat and gingerly felt my head. There was a lump there. I pulled my hand back to reveal a little blood. Marcus and a dark haired vampire heads snapped over to me. The raven haired one disappeared only to reappear not even a second later. He had something in his hand.

"Alicia, this is Aro. He is also a co-leader of the Volturi." He said gently, as if not to frighten me further. I flinched away as Aro lifted his hand towards me. I cowered and leaned back into the pillows. I noticed that Aro was holding a tube of antiseptic cream. I swallowed.

"My dear, I wish you no harm. I only wanted to put this on." He said waving the tube around. When I didn't move he sat me up so gently it kind of tickled my exposed arm. Someone had changed my clothing into sleep wear I noted. A white night gown. I frowned as he put the antiseptic on. I couldn't see what he was doing because he had slightly tipped my head forward. He softly leaned me back into the pillows. He stroked my hair in a fatherly way before straightening up.

"All better." He said. I suddenly had to suppress tears.

"Thank you." I said but my voice cracked. I averted my eyes so he couldn't see my tears. He said something that I didn't catch and disappeared.

"Alicia, I apologise for Caius's actions and my carelessness." He said that would seem sincere, I looked up at him and flinched again. He was closer than what I thought he was. I nodded. He rubbed my shoulder gently. I relaxed a little at the comforting gesture.

"You need to rest." Marcus said sternly. I nodded. Sleep sounded only too good.

"The twins will take you to the gardens later if you like." He added I didn't answer as sleep had already whisked me away to somewhere peaceful.

**Third person's view**

Jane and Alec slowly made their way to the master's chambers. As they walked through the corridors they had the misfortune to come across Caius, who was walking down the opposite corridor. They made an abrupt turn left. They got a glimpse of him though; he seemed to be in an impeccably good mood. They shivered and quickened their pace. Marcus had told them about taking Alicia, the human girl to the gardens. They had agreed excitedly, curiosity getting the best of them.

"Do you think she's nice?" Alec asked Jane, as he thought of Athenodora. Caius's mate. She hated children or young adolescents. It's not that she was a bad person she was just always cold. She left a long time ago which left Caius feeling bitter. They quietly approached the door. They were unsure whether to enter or not. Alec ended up entering and Jane followed suit. They looked around the room until they found Alicia. Jane thought she looked dead, if it weren't that she could hear her heartbeat and see her breathing. Alec and Jane shared a look.

"Should we wake her?" Alec breathed. Jane shook her head, no. Alec shrugged and sat on the loveseat near the window. Jane stood next to the book shelve curiously browsing the types of books.

**An hour or so later...**

I'm so bored, Jane thought. Alicia hadn't woken yet. She looked over to Alec who sat where he's been for the past hour or so. He looked so patient. He would occasionally look out the window. Jane frowned and went over to him. She sat down next to him just as Alicia began to wake. Finally, they both thought. It took a moment for her to realise that there was someone in the room with.

"Humans..." Alec mumbled with humour lacing his voice. Alec could see Alicia swallow.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked nervously. Huh Caius must have had a huge impact on her. She seemed to be cautious about everyone she meets. Jane was in front of her in an instant. When she registered the movement she jerked back into the pillows

"My name is Jane and this is my brother, Alec." Jane said trying to appear friendly and non-menacing.

"Hello." She said shyly. She looked pale even for a human.

"Would you like to go for walk in the gardens?" Alec asked. Alicia's face lit up. Her smile brilliant like clouds parting for the sun's rays to shine through. Her smile made you smile.

"Sure I'll just get dressed." She replied. She slid out of bed. He night dress falling down around her ankles. Alec picked her up bridal style. She let out a startled gasp. Jane laughed her musical bell like laugh. Alicia's form was small; it wasn't awkward for Alec to carry her at all.

"No need. No one cares if you're in your night clothes." Alec said while trying to hold in his laugh.

**Alicia's POV**

It was only a matter of time before Jane, Alec and I arrived at the entrance of the garden. Alec was still holding me. It was uncomfortable at first but after a few minutes I couldn't help but feel comfortable. Alec had an aura that made you feel strangely safe even if he was a vampire. Jane pushed open clear glass set of doors that had a frame of dark rose wood. Alec stepped out in to the summer air. It was dusk, though it was still so light. The pale sky slowly changing into twilight. The clouds flushing a light pink and a few stars had already come out to play. The garden displayed so many flowers, so many colours it was unbelievable. There were beds of roses that made my heart give a sharp pang of familiarity of home. The garden that I had once called home could rival the beauty of even this one. Though it was tainted by- no! Be quiet. I scolded myself. Don't ruin it. I continued to adventure the garden unaware that there was a pair of eyes that watched my every movement, and heard my every heart beat. Someone that often wondered why they hated the ones they love so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys hope you're still enjoying it especially with my very late updates! No excuse for it really, and thanks for the favourites/ followers you know who you are ;) big thanks to those who review, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Also I'm changing what Alicia looks like; she's just going to have dark copperish red hair instead... just little darker than the colour of blood. Also Alicia is supposed to be depressed that's why she doesn't stand up for herself more, she just doesn't really care. Why? Well you'll find out... later. Maybe;D**

**Alicia's POV**

I had the strangest feeling, that feeling like someone was watching you. I brushed it off, not wanting to ruin my night with useless suspicions. The garden was beautiful. The well kept grass felt soft between my toes and the trees that looked strangely like weeping willows. Their leaves swaying gently in the slight breeze. A soft twinkle of falling water could be heard. Alec and Jane talked softly to each other. They were close behind. The sky darkened fully and you could see the stars very clearly as I looked up. We had been here a few hours already. I had worried that I were keeping Jane and Alec away from something they had wanted to do. But they had dismissed it with a flick of their hands and said they didn't have anything planned. I shivered; it was beginning to get cold. The breeze wasn't helping.

"Do you want to return to your room?" Alec asked Alicia. He must have noticed her shiver.

"You're getting very pale, are you feeling ill?" He added concern evident in his voice and something else. Alarm maybe.

"Just... my head hurts that's all." Alicia said she was feeling a little dizzy. She began to sway forward as if she was drunk. Alec caught her and picked her up again. She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes. He smelt nice, she couldn't help but think. Alec placed her on her bed gently, almost lovingly.

"Do want to have a shower?" Jane asked.

"I should..." I said tiredly slowly getting up. She headed for the bathroom. Jane went into the closet and shut the door. I carefully put my hair up and stepped into the shower. It seemed I've lost weight, I mentally noted. I quickly showered and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me in a futile attempt to keep warm and opened the closet door. Jane looked up and handed me some under garments and another night dress. This one all so had long sleeves with buttons at the wrist and had pretty patterns on it. It looked a little old fashioned but it was comfortable. I usually wouldn't wear this type of thing, but... comfort is everything. I thanked Jane as she left for the bedroom. I slipped the dress over my head. I abruptly gripped the sink tightly, I was getting very dizzy but it wore off as quickly as it had come. Sometimes I wished I'd just die, save everyone the trouble. My own father thought I was a trouble to look after. There was so much pain of living. If only Caius's 'attack' had finished me off. I walked back into the bedroom and slipped under the covers. Alec and Jane waiting patiently.

"Thank you." I said quietly. The twins smiled they seemed to appreciate the gesture. Though they seemed distant, detached almost. I closed my eyes, my head ached and the dizziness was only absent for a short amount of time before it returned to taunt me.

**Third person's view**

"You are not to see her, go anywhere near her or torment her in anyway." Aro said. Marcus agreed whole-heartedly, though he knew it wouldn't last long. Caius would end up breaking this new little rule. A rule that's been made just for him. This seemed to anger him.

"I will do as I please. Even if that is seeing or _interacting _with it." Caius replied stubbornly. He would argue, just because we were telling him what to do. He was acting very much like a child. He even had his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Well it is now forbidden, unless your intentions are good then of course we wouldn't detain you from her, but we would have to be certain. If you do not comply with these regulations there will be consequences. Anyway why should you care, you never even wanted anything to do with her in the first place." Marcus replied in a monotone. He found Caius's attitude towards Alicia extremely tiring.

"Fine! I won't go anywhere near her." Caius said finally, but he had other ideas. He didn't dwell on refining those ideas though in case Aro caught on. He quickly hid his smile. Aro and Marcus seemed content enough with his answer and went on with their usual business. Sometimes he thought he was too good of an actor. Whatever business that was he didn't have a clue. Marcus could spend hours looking at a spot on the wall and Aro; well that was a different story all together.

**Caius's POV**

I wanted to see the human; I didn't know why I just did. It was all very confusing. Well to me anyway. My chest strangely ached. The harder I tried to resist and not acknowledge it the more painful it seems to hurt. I eventually gave up, I long ago accepted that I was a sadist, but I wasn't a masochist. I quietly entered the room. I starred towards the bed. What the hell was I doing? Towards Alicia. Wait what! The human I mentally corrected. I felt like punching something. My resolve was quickly shattering. I listened carefully for someone close by, strangely enough there weren't any? They must be changing shifts. I scoffed. Well I picked the perfect moment. I sauntered to the edge of the bed. My only motive was to cause harm. I smiled viciously at the thought. She made me feel angry. She made me feel angry because she made me feel weak and I knew she was the cause of this pain. I looked down at her face and my anger vanished. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable when she was sleeping. She was pale to the point she looked ill. The shadows under eyes were more prominent but other than that she looked beautiful. I had the urge to tell her that but after what I did... I went to touch her cheek. I hadn't noticed the rate of increase in her heartbeat. My hand midway to her face. _Her _hand was enclosed around my wrist; her hand was much smaller in size than my own. She felt so warm. How I hadn't noticed before. I felt a wave of shamefulness and guilt wash over me like a tidal wave. How could I have hurt her? How could I be so arrogant and ignorant at the same time?

**Alicia's POV (she's dreaming)**

_Alicia walked towards the fountain in the garden it was pearly white and huge. She peered down at her reflection, she was the same person only younger much younger like five or a little older. The full moon reflected behind her. She smiled and dropped a pretty stone in the water, creating perfect circles that lapped to the edge. The smell of roses constantly wafted through her nose. She loved roses, especially red ones. _

"_Alicia!" someone called. Alicia turned to see her mother standing a little distance from her, on the edge where the low hedges finished._

"_Yes mommy?" Alicia asked. Her voice was different. It matched her age. Her mother waved for her to come to her. But there was something off with the gesture. Alicia shook her head. There was definitely something wrong. The garden behind her mother was darker and more foreboding. _

"_Come on darling." Her mother said gently waving towards her again. Alicia's gaze wasn't fixed on her mother though something caught her eye. It was fixed on a figure behind her. It looked like a person, a man, then it wasn't it became too tall to be a man or woman. It stepped into a patch of light. It looked like a dog then it looked like a human. It stood on its hind legs. Greyish looking fur covered its body, the colouring darkened the closer it got to its head. A look of sheer panic and horror crossed Alicia's face as she looked towards her mother, who was in fact completely oblivious to what was behind her. Her mother finally noticing her daughter's horror stricken face and turned around see what she was looking at. A blood curdling scream erupted from her mouth. Cold hands touched her and she turned to see Caius. He smiled but it wasn't a kind smile, it was almost a sneer. His grip on her arms began to hurt. She screamed._

I abruptly sat up in bed my heart was beating so fast it hurt. I breathed in shuddering breathes. _Just a dream._ I soothed myself. _Just a dream. _They were memories mixed up with nightmares, Caius being the nightmare.But something was in fact touching my arm and it_ was _cold. I slowly looked up into the seemingly familiar crimson eyes of Caius. I swallowed. Then screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hi guys! Hope your enjoying the story, bit disappointed the amount of reviews, but thank you for those who did glad it's too your liking;)**

**Alicia's POV**

My screaming didn't last long as Caius clasped his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I tried to pull away from his cold touch, his inhumanly strong hands kept me in his firm grip. He was hurting me. Traitorous tears began to fall freely from my eyes. If he was going to kill me. I hoped he wasn't going to make it painful.

"If I let go, will you stop trying to screaming?" he asked in his musical voice, he sounded amused. I nodded carefully in agreement. He slowly released me. I had to marvel, he did have nice hands, long slender fingers. Fingernails women would kill for. His voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He said slowly his voice had a touch of vulnerability, letting his apology sink in. I was shocked. Was I dreaming maybe I should pinch myself just to be safe? Maybe this was some sort of ploy to let my guard down. A trick. I nodded once seeing where this was going. He seemed to have weird changes in his mood. One minute he hates me and wishes me a painful death then the next he's very forgiving and wants forgiveness. Maybe I shouldn't accept his apology but what would happen if I had refused? After all he was from what I've seen unpredictable. Perhaps I shouldn't push my luck, I thought sceptically. I felt something brush across my arm. I looked down to see his fingers gently brush against my forearm. I stared at the movement.

"What changed?" the question fell from lips without rational thought. He looked at me with well concealed puzzlement.

"Changed?" he asked. I had a feeling he knew exactly what I meant, but didn't want to broach the subject. Something snapped in me and I exploded. Like fireworks had gone off in my head.

"If I am such an inferior race to _you_. Why would you want to apologise to me? What is there to gain from that? Do you just want to hurt me? Wasn't physically enough or do you want more? Do you need to emotionally destroy me before you're satisfied!" my voice raised to a hoarse yell. I don't think I had ever raised my voice to this level before. I was always suffering in silence. I was already on my feet. The shocked expression on his face was definitely humorous. Just not right now.

"Do you hate me so much in such a short amount of time that you've met me, that I could have possibly made you want to hurt me so badly? Well go on then, you want to kill me! You want to hurt me! Do it I'm giving you the perfect opportunity!" I almost screamed.

"You're a horrible person! A coward." I said more quietly when he didn't move. He was a horrible person who fed on other peoples fear and misery. I couldn't defend myself from him and he knew it. Caius sat there in absolute stunned silence. I turned at the sound off a door slamming open, only to see Marcus enter the room followed by Alec and another vampire. He was very large. My cheeks were flushed with anger. My eyelashes were still wet from before. Marcus looked at the scene he walked in on, calmly. I felt so angry even at him. I felt like breaking something. I spun and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I punched the wall with my right hand and heard a satisfying crack. A sob broke free of my chest. I slid down the wall. My head falling into my hands. Tears began to make tiny pools in the palms of my hands. My hand had a dull ferocious ache. It surprised me; I didn't usually act violently like that. Then again I didn't usually yell at people for hurting me. I always just took it.

**Third person's view**

Caius was dragged from the room without protest by Felix with Alec supervising if any problems arose. He was stunned. Her words seem to ring in his ears. _You're a horrible person. _They seemed to haunt him. He realised his mistake only too late. He had hurt her and made arrogant presumptions about her. He didn't know anything about her. He never gave her a chance. He was angry at his brothers and he had lashed out at her. Even if he didn't mean to, he still did it. What made him feel worse was that he was too proud to admit it to himself, let alone others.

**...**

Aro patiently waited in the throne room. He had seen that Marcus was growing tired of Caius's behaviour. Alicia would most likely end up dead. He can't allow it though. She has already shown signs of potential. He would make sure she survived. Though he would need help. Aro chuckled. If greed is a sin then he must be the devil himself already. Caius and Marcus walked silently through the throne room doors; the only thing that could be heard from them was the gentle swish of their cloaks and their calm regular breathing patterns. Even the guards that followed after them looked terribly sober. It was strange though Caius didn't show a hint of anger on his face. He looked dazed. Like his thoughts were somewhere far away. Aro touched Caius's hand. Aro held in his laughter. Looks like Caius got a taste of his own medicine or should he say antidote.

"I want to continue to see Alicia." Caius said abruptly startling Aro and Marcus. Aro raised his eye brows at Marcus questioningly.

"I don't wish her any harm." Caius continued. Aro laughed buoyantly.

"Perhaps you ought to let her calm down, first." A voice said mirroring Aro's amusement. Sulpicia. Caius mentally groaned. No go away, he wanted to say. Instead a feral growl slipped through his lips. Aro looked at him reproachfully.

"Sulpicia!" Aro cooed affectionately, kissing her on the corner of her lips. He held her hand in a very possessive like manner. He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. Caius looked away, his gaze focussing on Marcus.

"Well?" he asked him. Marcus looked at him. Almost looking through him. He took a moment before answering.

"On one condition. Alicia is to have a guard with her on all you're visits, preferably Alec or Jane, or even Demetri and Felix." Marcus replied and went to stare at a dust particle floating in the air. Caius felt a nervous twinge. How was he going to make things up with Alicia? She wasn't going to trust him easily and who could blame her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hi guys! Hope your enjoying the story, bit disappointed the amount of reviews, but thank you for those who did glad it's too your liking;)**

"I want to see Alicia." Caius demanded, in another's words he was _asking _whether he could go and see her or not.

Aro was surprised though he hide it well, he had originally thought Caius wouldn't go anywhere near Alicia he was happy to be wrong. He turned a page in the book he was reading. It probably appeared that he wasn't listening, because seconds later Caius ripped the book out of his hands and threw over his head into the nearest column. Marcus wasn't present. He was with Alicia.

"Are you listening!?" he hissed in exasperation. His eyes had an evil but wild glint to it. It would have been frightening if it were somebody else. Aro signed.

"Well, what are you waiting for go see her then." Aro snapped, while fetching his book. Caius was gone before Aro had time to turn and return to his seat. Though he didn't continue reading. A small smiled played across his lips as he placed the book on the side table that was located next to his chair. Aro was excited to see how this played out. He was all most certain Caius wouldn't hurt her. Again that is. If he killed her in his foolish actions then that would be his fault. It's like some sort of dramatic love novel, he thought.

**(In the meantime...) Alicia's POV**

"Alicia?" someone asked, it sounded like Marcus. The doorknob twisted, but the door was locked from the inside.

"Alicia. Open the door." Marcus said quietly, I had to strain my ears to catch what he said. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to open that door. I didn't want to face anything. I wanted to go home. I wanted to leave this place. Why couldn't they understand that? The door handle broke from the other side and a crunch could be heard. He broke the lock, of course he did. Marcus swung the door open. I braced myself for some sort of punishment a slap or something. But I was waiting for something that would never come. I probably looked like a child the way I curled up against the wall. Instead Marcus crouched down beside me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. I closed my eyes.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

"You can't. You know the existence of vampires." He said lowly as if he regretted it.

"Why? It's not as if I'll tell anyone! Please I want to go _home_?" I begged my eyes were becoming glassy. My grip on the cuffs of his coat tightened.

"Please!" I cried brokenly, staring into his sorrowful eyes. When he didn't answer. I shook his wrist.

"Please." I breathed. I began to cry. I cried. I was shaking hard with sobs. I leaned into myself. He only watched. He stroked my cheek and neck frantically trying to calm me.

"You can't. You're Caius's mate." He said. My breathing stuttered. What! No! I couldn't be, not to that monster. Heidi had told me what mates were in passing conversation. What they could be. Together.

"NO!" I cried brokenly. I let go of him and ran out of the door. I stumbled over the threshold. I slammed the door shut attempting to lock it only to realise that the lock was broken. My hand hurt which proved to be difficult task closing the door. I backed away from it as if it were a white hot poker that burnt me. I backed into something cold and hard. At first I thought it was the wall but it started to move. I turned only to meet the fiery gaze of that _monster. Caius._ I gave a strangled cry and stepped back a few paces. Every step I took back he met mine with one long stride forward. To me. My back really did hit the wall this time and he was so close. Too close. I hated him. I moved my arm to slap him but he caught my wrist, instead of doing harm he kissed me instead. He was kissing me! As our lips touched something bubbled up my spine making me shiver against him. I didn't want to feel these things for him. I sobbed against him. He held my forearms so I couldn't escape his affections. His cold soft lips hovered over my tear stained face. His sweet breath rushing over my face in cool waves, dazing me. Tears were once again rushing down my cheeks. He rubbed away the tears with his thumb.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here." I sobbed as I closed my eyes, I couldn't stand to look at him. I slid down the wall covering my face with my hands. Though my hand ached from doing so. His hands fell limply to his side before he crouched down beside me in a blur.

"This _is_ your home." He said almost gently. I shook my head in protest.

"Well I want you here, I _need_ you here. It just looks like you'll have to get used to it." He said his voice hardening. I had stopped crying, I breathed in ragged breathes. I didn't look at him, I couldn't bear to.

"Look at me." He demanded his voice a soft whisper. I didn't even move to respond to him.

"Please." I looked up at him then. He said please. Caius said please. His face was devoid of any emotion that I could see. His fingers slowly trailed down my arm to my injured hand.

"Why did you do this?" he asked his eyes were fixated on my hand. His fingers ever so gently rubbing soothing circles around my knuckles. My hand had a purplish tinge to it. It was already starting to bruise I could certainly feel it. I was beginning to rethink my reckless and hot headed impulse to hit something. I still didn't answer him, he knew why I did. The light changing outside caught my attention it was past dawn. I stifled a yawn. Suddenly I was being lifted off the floor and when I blinked I was in a different room all together. It looked very much the same as Marcus's bedroom except this one had what I could only guess were devices meant for torture. I quickly looked away from those and let my gaze wonder. This room had a balcony and its decor was dark in colours, not very cheerful at all. There was also a large bathroom but the closet didn't link to it this time and the bed! It was. Big. It looked soft and comfortable the only welcoming thing in the room. I didn't realise it but my fingers on my uninjured hand were latched onto Caius's shirt. Caius walked over to the heavenly looking bed and placed me down on the left side. He put the covers over me and leaned in to kiss me again only I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. He signed in disapproval, but didn't protest. He was next to me on the other side of the bed in less than a second.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said next to me. I turned so my back was facing him. I didn't have enough energy to fight these unwanted feelings. After a while of listening to my steady breathing I fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
